


More Than Just Ichabod

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [27]
Category: Legends of the Wild Hunt, Original Work
Genre: Amnesty Prompt, Community: 31_days, Cowering From The Mythological, Gen, Inside Our Fallout Shelter, Myths of the Wild Hunt, POV First Person, Tread Carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunt are abroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Ichabod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not From Stars (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> I’ll admit I started from the 31_days prompt: “If you try to make it about you, you’ll sound ridiculous”, and those prompts normally feature as part of the titles of these pieces, but that really doesn’t work for this one. This is somewhere in the hazy space between … well, let’s just say it depends on one’s own belief structure, and we’ll leave it there.

“Can you hear the the howls and the hoofbeats, little one? I can. I hear their hoofbeats, the hoofbeats where there ought be no hoofbeats - so we’re going to be quiet, quiet as the churchmice, and we must bar the windows and the doors, with iron and with rowan and with saltpetre. We all sleep together tonight, little one, and take turns standing guard with cold iron and rowan wands, for _someone_ has summoned Drake 1 without true need, and he and the Yesht Hounds and the other members of the hunt have all ridden out, looking for suitable prey, and I don’t _know_ who they consider suitable _anymore_.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Even Sir Francis Drake becomes master of the Hunt for a time. Like Arthur and Edric, he is a protector of England and his Hunt courses over the land at times of invasion and foreign threat (however, like any gentleman, he also hunts for sport). Drake's ghost, followed by a pack of spectral hounds, has been seen on Dartmoor's Abbot's Way, an ancient track leading across the moor and ending near Buckland Abbey, Drake's former home. Still lodged in the Abbey is Drake's drum, which may be used to call him back to defend England during times of trouble.


End file.
